moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lloyd the Leo Lover
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lloyd795/Hi i'm new here :p page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Abce2 (talk) 09:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Your Avatar Hey Lloyd, I have your avatar in the picture link below, currently I don't think avatars a working but oh well. :) http://prntscr.com/2zaz03 [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY']] |''' Hey Lloyd! Currently I have many jobs to do, this will go SECOND on my to-do list! Thanks! :) Your Avatar! Heya, I've done your avatar, it's nearly what you requested. http://prntscr.com/39vazo Hey Hey, I'm sure if Diana doesn't reply, it means she is away busy doing something, so you don't need to keep messaging her! ;) Also - remember to press the signature button before publishing your messages on talk pages! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:23, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Lloyd, I removed the offer. Lloyd, I'm doing the countdown.. not you. I am not letting you come on my site and work and look at pictures and review them. If I get the blooming figures I'll review them.. Imma not giving you the name of the company either! Thanks, [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry]] | '' | ''Talk'' | 16:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) The moderator situation. Hi Lloyd, Please do not worry about the moderator situation. All is fine at the moment, if there was a real problem, our highly skilled team of crat's would have noticed it by now. Cheers, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 11:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Just ignore it. We have Sef, Abce, and Sadie who comes on every week usually. There is no work to be done. Please ignore this situation - there isn't even a situation. All Is fine right now. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 11:33, May 25, 2014 (UTC) You're invited! Chatterz Hey, Chat seems to be up for us. You have been coming in today a few times, so you defiantly have some sort of connection. Maybe it's not working on a Wii U atm? Joe - Talk - Please help the http://beanie-ballz-boos.wikia.com/wiki/Beanie_Ballz_%26_Boos_Wiki Mario'n'Luigi 1.0.1 (talk) 18:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Block I am sure you are widely aware of why you are receiving this message. You have been indefinitely''' blocked from this wikia for sockpuppetry and pretending you were User:Braniac546, on both accounts. In the process you have claimed to own a completely different identity from your own, and have hurt valuable members of our chat in the process. And in case you are not familiar with why you are blocked. Hope the fiddle playing goes well, though.. 17:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC)